


Rendezvous

by GhostxofxArtemis



Series: Leah Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dinner, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxofxArtemis/pseuds/GhostxofxArtemis
Summary: The Normandy has defeated Saren and in extension Sovereign. Taking a moments pause, Kaidan takes Leah out on their first date, though even this proves to be challenging for the ever mighty Commander Shepard.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: Leah Shepard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on Tumblr received by Theoriginaladya/ladyamesindy.

She had one  _ fucking _ rule:  _ Don’t you ever dare get attached to anyone again, Leah! _ She kept reminding herself of that. Every day she told herself in the mirror,  _ don’t forget your wall, you’re the Butcher of Torfan for a reason. _ To let herself get attached would be to die all over again like  _ they  _ had during that raid back on Mindoir. Death would be preferable to losing everyone she love and having to go through that pain again. So why did she _ let herself fall in love with her staff Lieutenant Kaidan bloody Alenko! Dammit it Leah!  _

Somehow he managed to break down a bit of her brick wall she built around her and in that crack the light came in, bright as day, blinding her with feelings she didn’t want. Yet, he wormed himself into her heart, weaseled his way into her bed before they reached Ilos. And yet, now they sat at a table in a restaurant, no less, on the Citadel after they’ve taken down Saren.

“How’s your shoulder doing today?” he asked with that husky voice, that surrounded her with a warm blanket. She hated that she loved it so much. 

“For the last time, if you ask me one more time I’m going to stab you with my fork!” she sneered, which only made Kaidan laugh, and it was almost like a purr.  _ How does he do it?!  _

“With your non-dominant hand? I’d like to see that.” His eyes twinkled in mischief and it only made her sneer that much more. 

Her arm felt trapped in that sling, but damn did it ever hurt! Several fractures and a dislocated shoulder all at once was something she hoped to never have to experience again. 

“Don’t tempt me Alenko! I will do it!” She almost growled. Kaidan paused his fork midway to his mouth just to flash her a knowing grin, then took a bite of his steak. 

Leah tried to cut her chicken, but the motion was awkward with the sling. Kaidan put his fork and knife down to slide her plate over to him and started cutting the chicken. “Let me help you.”

“I can do it Kaidan.” 

“Not saying you can’t but the way you’re killing your meat I just want to save you the embarrassment of your food flying over to the next tablet.”

“It’s already dead’” she retorted with a light huff.

“You know what I mean.” 

“Why do you have to be like this?” 

“Like what?” He paused mid cut to look up at her, flabbergasted. 

“Nice. Helpful. Caring.” 

He opened his mouth slightly like he was about to say something before he closed it again. He took a moment to think, but figured no matter what he would say, she would still scoff at it anyways, so might as well be honest. He went back to cutting her chicken as he spoke, but kept his eyes on her. 

“Because it’s what people do, Leah, when they care for someone. When they love them.” 

She blew at stray hair that fell in her face, but it wouldn’t budge. Annoyed, she rolled her eyes but otherwise let it go. Kaidan chuckled and shook his head. He knew she was more huffing out of irritation at him rather than blowing at her stray strand. Because if there was one thing he knew for certain about Leah, it’s that she hated feeling useless, not being able to do things by herself, and that’s how she felt right now,  _ useless. _

When Kaidan finished cutting her chicken, he slid the plate over, leaning over slightly as he pushed it to her. 

She grumbled her “thanks” in appreciation of his kind gesture, something she hated doing. She picked up her fork, stabbed at a piece of chicken. Though, before she could bring the piece to her mouth, Kaidan ran his fingers on her forehead, tugging the stray strand of hair behind her ear and leaned forward even more, his lips now pressed up against her forehead to give her a kiss, before ghosting a few more along her temples. 

“I’ll always be here to take care of you Leah, no matter how hard you push me away, I’ll push back harder to be by your side’” he whispered in her ear, his husky voice with his warm breath touching her skin, sending a shiver down along her spine. Another kiss ghosted her forehead before he leaned back into his seat to enjoy his steak.

“Mmm. Good steak, with good company. Can’t ask for better.” 


End file.
